Marcy Kimensho
Marcy Kimensho (シンシ Shinsho) is a fictional Crystal Jewels character created by Maruko Jinko in the Gameguys and Demogames company. In her first appearance, Crystal Jewels (game), she remained as the player's "bully". She appears in the Crystal Jewels (1992 anime) and some of the manga series following her counterparts. Concept and creation Being designed upon Crystal Monsters in 1987, she is based on Jinko's son's bully, who makes fun of him. In the Original games, she wore a pink sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and then she wore a pink and white sweater in the later games. She is voiced in Japanese by Matosha, but discontinued because of her death, then she is voiced by Geroda Hishioa, but she retired after, then she is currently voiced by Dera Satoru. In the dub, she is voiced by Lucy Hovern until the 8th season, then Leia Player until the 20th season, and Caroline Lewy. Appearances In the video games In Crystal Jewels (game) and Crystal Jewels 2 (where Maruka is with her, Marcy have been Kouchu's competitor and always claims that she is better than him. She appears to be the champion and also claims that she went through Gem Gamer Nine than Kouchu. This goes the same to Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom. She also appears as a fightable character in Crystal Jewels 3 and Crystal Jewels Pakular, and the remakes of them, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½, and also it's remake. In the anime and other media One of the antagonists in the series. Kouchu's cruel rival. Four years later after his birth, Kouchu was led outside to play. He sawed a crystal ball and stole it, and saw a Mooselette. Kouchu wanted to catch it, so he threw his first crystal ball at it, and it popped out of it. Marcy appeared and started to snatch the ball out of Kouchu's hand, and they fought over it, then Mooselette attacked both of the kids.(That is how Kouchu and Marcy became forever rivals). Marcy's parents let Marcy go to Kouchu's house, but several times Marcy argues and fight with Kouchu. She is also hurting him as well. She got in trouble everytime she hurts Kouchu, and sometimes her parents catches her. She wants to beat Kouchu. While on his journey, he met Marcy, which is now a crystal brawler who made all the brawlers' Crystal Monsters faints. Marcy always reminds Kouchu that he’s one step away from her. Despite having only one Crystal Monster, Kouchu tends to catch more, then that he knows that Marcy caught more than fifty Marukas, Kouchu brags about his Crystal Brawling skills and shows his companions his attitude about a Crystal Brawler. Her foster parents responded that her birthparents died on the tragic accident, so her foster parents adopted her. However, Marcy doesn’t know who her birthparents are. She appears in Kouchu's Quest, Roaracryst Tales, Next Quest, which are based on the anime, Crystal Jewels MiniZ, New Crystal Jewels MiniZ, and Crystal Jewels GT, Crystal Jewels Go!, Crystal Jewels Adventures, Crystal Jewels Doujin, Crystal Jewels X, Let's Play Crystal Jewels, and Crystal Jewels ★ Journey. Critical reception Marcy was an example of "Boys vs. Girls" poll, which stated that Marcy is against with Kouchu. She is ranked "Best Rival Characters in Video Games" in No. 9, stating that Marcy has a cruel "flavor" of her experiences. She is alao rated "Cruel Female Characters in Video Games", stating that Marcy have turned from normal to evil. In 2018, the writers of the series revealed that she is a bisexual. References #Ten Great Lessons You Can Learn From Marcy Kimensho. #7 Doubts You Should Clarify About Marcy Kimensho. #7 Unbelievable Facts About Marcy Kimensho. #Ten Awesome Things You Can Learn From Marcy Kimensho. #Five Ways Marcy Kimensho Will Make You A Better Wo(Man). #Marcy Kimensho's 10 Most Inspiring Quotes. #Why Is Everyone Talking About Marcy Kimensho? #Never Underestimate The Influence Of Marcy Kimensho. #How Will Marcy Kimensho Be In The Future. #How To Think Like Marcy Kimensho? Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Child characters in television Category:Child characters in video games Category:Teen characters in anime and manga Category:Teen characters in television Category:Teen characters in video games Category:Adult characters in anime and manga Category:Adult characters in television Category:Adult characters in video games Category:Fictional explorers in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991 Category:Female characters in anime and manga Category:Female characters in video games Category:Gameguys protagonists Category:Crystal Jewels characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1991